Shower?
by AsukiSan
Summary: Grimmjow wants to take a shower with his Berry, but the Berry has been refusing. That's when the Espada takes matters into his own hands.


**This be Yaoi! No like no read and leave rude things DX**

It was bound to happen sooner or later, when a lover asks about sharing a shower with them. A wonderful idea for Grimmjow, Ichigo's teal-haired lover; but for Ichigo, it was just something that was unnecessary at this point in time. Grimmjow couldn't understand why his idea was rejected almost immediately, sure he could be rough on Ichigo, on occasion, but there were still those moments where he could show his lover… loving moments! When he would mention that to Ichigo, the red-head would protest and say that the Valentine's Day thing was foul-play! It didn't bother Grimmjow too much, considering that his Shinigami enjoyed every second of that.

Grimmjow had asked about them sharing a shower a couple of days later, only to be turned down once again.

"Why are you so against this?" Grimmjow was getting annoyed at this; his Shinigami shouldn't be rejecting him like this!

"For one, I have homework!" Ichigo lifted his notebook "For two, what if a Hollow appears and we're in the shower?"

"You didn't think of that when we did it before." Grimmjow almost smirked when he figured out why his lover was rejecting him. Ichigo couldn't form any sentence, he was almost too mad to even speak, "I think you would like the idea of taking a shower with me." He moved to the Shinigami, who was sitting at his desk with notebook at the ready, whether it is for doing his homework, or beating the Arrancar with it.

"Don't you get the wrong idea!" he slowly stood up and moved next to his desk, almost predicting of what the Arrancar will do if he was given the chance to. "Your stunts won't work on me this time!"

"This time? You tried to resist me the last time, and what happened?" The Shinigami flinched, making the teal-haired Espada chuckle, "Why not give in this time? You do anyway." He had to dodge the notebook that his Shinigami threw at him. "Oh, now you are free!" The Shinigami blanched "So you have no excuse now!" Grimmjow began to make his way over to his lover.

As to be expected, Grimmjow captured his berry and as to be expected, his lovely berry made every attempt to evade his teal-haired lover's treatment, but it was all for not. The Espada had already dragged his berry into the bathroom and was already working on removing his clothes.

"Grimmjow! Will you knock it off!"

"Why are you refusing to do this again?" Grimmjow successfully removed Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo of course wasn't happy about that

"I. Have. Homework!" the berry tried to reach for his shirt when he was pinned to the floor of the shower room. "G-Grimmjow!"

"Yes, my berry?" he smirked at Ichigo.

"Get off! What if one of my sisters see this?"

"Then… they see it!" Ichigo blanched at his remark; Ichigo went to make another remark, it came out as a moan, Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's look and immediately began to nibble on his earlobe.

"S-stop, Grimmjow! Not now!" Grimmjow looked up at him

"Ichigo. You'll never bother getting to it. So I say it's better to get done now… then never." Grimmjow began to work on the red-head's throat,

"M-maybe… I was saving it… for… another day!" Ichigo tried to focus on working on making coherent sentences. Grimmjow looked up at his berry for a moment before laying on him, but he was also carful enough to not crush him under his weight.

"And wait day were you planning on saving this for?" Grimmjow looked like he wasn't buying any of this shit.

"Like… on a rainy day or something!" Grimmjow looked at the window in the bathroom, and sure enough, rain!

"It's raining, Ichigo." He gave a lustful smile to his mate. Ichigo regretfully looked out of that window and saw rain.

"Dame it!"

"Too bad, Ichi!" He captured his lover's lips and forced his tongue into the boy's mouth; Grimmjow returned to working on removing the berry's pants. Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow long enough to say,

"Only a quick one." Grimmjow felt that he, once again, won his little battle against his Shinigami. The red-head lifted his hips to help remove the now useless article clothing. When Ichigo's clothes had been removed, Grimmjow stood up to remove his, Ichigo's eyes followed Grimmjow's every move, trying not to drool at the sight of Grimmjow's well-toned body, he could never get enough of seeing it.

"You look like you're getting impatient, Ichi." He helped Ichigo up and turned the shower on.

"I am." Ichigo pushed Grimmjow into the shower. "You're not going fast enough." He placed his on his lover's shoulders, and slightly groaned as the warm water began to trickle down their bodies.

"Is that so?" the Espada chuckled as he placed his hands on the red-head's hips. "You should've spoken up sooner!" he pushed the Shinigami against the wall and began to grind his hips into the moaning teen. Ichigo's words died out and evolved into moans and groans. He no longer cared if his sister's saw their actions, or if a Hollow showed up, the other Shinigami could take care of them. "Have I told you how beautiful you look like this?" the boy shook his head and looked into Grimmjow's eyes with a longing look. "Well, you look amazing." He claimed his lover's lips once more and began to move his hand down Ichigo's back, his lower back, and he began to rub his fingers against the mewling boy's entrance.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo tried bucking against the Espada; Grimmjow chuckled and pushed two of his fingers into the boy, Ichigo groaned and threw his head back, almost hitting the wall behind him. "D-deeper!" he begged; Grimmjow complied with the boy's wish and pushed his fingers in deeper, while adding the 3rd. Ichigo probably would've unintentionally alerted his family to their vulgar activities if Grimmjow hadn't covered his mouth with his in time.

When the Arrancar felt that his Shinigami had been prepared enough, he removed his fingers, trying not to chuckle at the boy's cries from the loss of his fingers; he soon helped Ichigo lift his legs and moved them around his waist,

"Ready, Ichi?" the boy nodded frantically and wrapped his arms around his Espada. Grimmjow chuckled and began to thrust into the boy. Fortunately for Ichigo, the water around them provided enough lubrication to make this penetration easy and Grimmjow was almost already fully inside of Ichigo. "Damn… Ichigo, you're still so tight!" he moaned in the crook of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo could only moan into Grimmjow's ear and tighten his grip around Grimmjow.

The Arrancar began to pick up his speed and the only sounds around them were the sounds of the water and their moans. As Grimmjow felt his lover tighten around him and he reached in between him to pump Ichigo. The Shinigami arched his back and nearly screamed out in pleasure as he felt his climax soon take over him; Grimmjow wasn't far behind and soon filled Ichigo with his seed. When the sounds of water only filled the room, Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and shut the now cold water off,

"Did you enjoy it, Ichigo?" Ichigo groaned, Grimmjow only took this as a yes and carried his lover into Ichigo's room. "And your sister's didn't even hear us."

"Shut up." Ichigo curled into Grimmjow's chest, and fell asleep.


End file.
